


Red is not the colour of my love

by Biancanoir1001



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cliche, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancanoir1001/pseuds/Biancanoir1001
Summary: "What's your favourite colour?" Professor Trelawney asks Chanyeol.She was going to demonstrate the power even the colour you love, leaves a huge impact on your future."Green" Chanyeol says without sparing a second."Your obsession with your house looks pathetic" Baekhyun says mockingly earning a few sneers and coughs.Chanyeol simply raises one of his eyebrows and says," It's the colour of your eyes, dumbass!"





	Red is not the colour of my love

**Author's Note:**

> GREEN : Green symbolizes renewal, growth, harmony and life.

* * *

 

 "Kyungsoo~yah... _pleasee_. Please. Please. Please" Baekhyun whined holding Kyunsoo's elbow.

"No!"

"Kyungiee.. You can't do this to me. I'm your best friend!" Baekhyun pouted still hanging off of Kyungsoo's elbow.

"No." Kyungsoo said in a monotonous voice.

"Hey! What's up babies?" Jongdae shouted hugging  both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun around their shoulders.

"Jongdae~yah..." Baekhyun started whining to Jongdae instead," Kyungsoo is being mean"

"Really?" Jongdae said eyeing Baekhyun," Tell me something new!" He smirked.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhh!" Jongdae screamed in pain,"Sorrrry. Sorry. Kyungsoo. You know I don't mean it. Ahhhh..." He said rubbing his arms.

"Are you a freaking pinching machine or what!!? Look I'm bruising now!" Jongdae shouted showing his arms now, which in fact was turning red.

There were few students lingering in the corridor they were shouting but none of them cared what these trio of Gryffindor were shouting for. Rather they would have cared if none of them were shouting. 

"Served you right" Kyungsoo mocked.

"And you!" He turned to Baekhyun," I'm not _helping_ doing your homework. I already told you last week that was the last time I would be _helping_ you _ever_ and so Shut up. Take your pretty ass up to the library and begin to start. Because I'm warning you, if you whine one more time I'm gonna start throwing hexes at you!"

"Kyungiee.." Baekhyun started poking him now.

"Don't push it." Kyungsoo said raising his eyebrows and Baekhyun looked at Jongdae.

"What? What?? Don't look at me." Jongdae said backing away.

"But you are supposed to be helping me. What are friends for!?" Baekhyun shouted, looking at them who simply shrugged.

"See you at the dorm" Kyungsoo said smiling sickenly waving at him walking away.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun pleaded mustering with most pitiful look but Kyungsoo simply walked away.

"Hyaaa! Jongdae!"  Baekhyun shouted seeing Jongdae run around the corner while he was busy pleading to Kyungsoo.

"You are the worst friends ever!" Baekhyun shouted turning to both the end of the hallways his  _best friends_ disappeared to. He doubted they were even in the hearing range. But still... 

"I swear I'm not sharing my cakes with you anymore!" He again shouted walking away.

 

"Ahhhh" Baekhyun stomped his feet irritated as he turned around 180 degrees and made his way ..towards the library.

He did have homework to do...

Homeworks...

work **s.**..

lots of it.

 

 

Baekhyun didn't know how his seniors did it or even his fellow players!

Why was he the only one who had tons and tons of homework piling every week due to the fact he practiced for Qudditch. He never seemed to have time for them at all while everyone else had.

And now here it was _again_. The dreaded day when he was in a deadline for completing every damn homework of the week.

At least before Kyungsoo used to help him. Kyungsoo would find him every book along with the chapters even the paragraph that he had to refer, point out the answers and Baekhyun simply had to do what he was told so.

But now Kyungsoo had betrayed him. He was all alone in the _battle_ so as Baekhyun thought.

According to Baekhyun, library was the biggest battleground and homeworks were the greatest war any wizard student had to fight.

 

Rounding the busy section of the library Baekhyun walked towards the aisle between two large shelfs around the corner that he and his friends usually sat at.

Looking around there were many students and Baekhyun could only shake his head to students who were there to simply.... _study._

_Like...really?_

_You have nothing better thing to do in your life?_

 

Sighing Baekhyun put his bag down at the carpet and rummaged through his bag to take out his quill and parchment. And now the biggest problem; He didn't know what to start first. 

He started thinking and measuring the merits and advantages of homeworks when he finally decided.

_Okay. History of Magic it is._

Baekhyun nodded as it seemed to take the least of his time. He had to write a essay about Goblin Rebellion and for it, he simply had to find a good book to refer.

Baekhyun stood up and walked towards the shelf where the books relating to History of Magic were. He was looking at them one by one, _concentrating_ when he heard a voice calling him. 

He just wanted to find a book, in peace.

 

"Hey Baek!" 

"Hey Kim" Baekhyun smiled tightly.

"Homework?" 

"Yupp!" Baekhyun said turning to face the shelf sighing. 

_As if it isn't clear already._

"You are alone?" 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and turned to face the guy.

"Yes Jongin.  _I'm_ alone . " Baekhyun said folding his hands to his chest.

Jongin was a Slytherin and also Jongdae's cousin. They were not that close but one could consider them as friends.

"I just asked because you don't come to library...." Jongin was saying and Baekhyun raised his left eyebrow challenging him.

".....without Kyungsoo" Jongin completed.

"That dumbass ditched me" Baekhyun said throwing his hands and turning back to the shelf for finding his book.

"I mean what kind of friend does that, huh? I asked him so nicely, but that cold hearted asshole  _left me_ " Baekhyun gritted clutching a book.

"Who left you  _Byun?_ "

Baekhyun heard someone who he least expected to hear then.

"Doesn't concern you Park" Baekhyun said not looking at the guy and turning the pages. 

He thought he could use that book. It seemed to have decent information. 

"Aww... seems like  _bobohu_ woke up at the wrong side of his bed" Chanyeol grinned looking at Baekhyun who in turn glared at him.

"Go do your own stuff and leave me alone" Baekhyun scoffed walking away.

_It wasn't bad enough he had so much to do in a night and he had to ruin it more by bumping into that Park Chanyeol....in a library!!!_

 

Baekhyun was muttering when he bumped to someone else.

"Hya! Baekhyun. Where is your head?" 

"Minseokie hyung" 

"What? And.....why are you in......oh homework deadline. Come on." Minseok said patting Baekhyun's shoulder, "I need to talk to Kyungsoo too" 

"Kyungsoo's not here" Baekhyun said and Minseok looked at him like he had just heard the most ridiculous. ..... _well....._

"What do you mean..Kyungsoo's not here?"

"He betrayed me when I was in need" Baekhyun said pouting. 

"So, he finally lost his patience with you, you mean to say" Minseok chuckled.

"Hyung~~"

"What?" Minseok grinned showing his teeth looking at Baekhyun's puppy face. He was too cute to be a teenager ," Aigooo..." He said pulling Baekhyun's  cheeks.

"Then why are you loitering around not doing your homeworks?"

"I was finding a book" Baekhyun stated even showing the book to prove his point," and then I had to be unlucky and meet that  _Park"_

"Chanyeol?"

"Who else" Baekhyun said crunching his face.

Minseok started shaking his head," I still can't understand your _huge_ dislike towards him. Just because your house are rivals doesn't mean you have to hate him"

"Minseok hyung! I am not that petty. Why would I talk to you then? You are also my house rival!" the Gryffindor said offended.

"I am a Ravenclaw and he is a Slytherin?" 

"Nooo... It's not because we are house rivals. Hyung! How could you accuse me?" 

"Or is it Because you lost the Golden Snitch to him in 13 out of... 18 games?" Minseok laughed at Baekhyun's scandalized face.

"Oh my god! You are a traitor too! I don't want to talk to you either!" Baekhyun said walking away and Minseok laughed silently at the antics of the boy, the way he paddled away like a penguin and how he scrunched his face, turning around to Minseok before getting out of the sight.

 

Minseok was in fact actually curious about why these boys were ... _enemies?_ If it was even the description about their dynamics.

Because as long as Minseok can remember there had been no bad blood between them. They even had common friends in fact. Like Jongin, Yixing and him even. But they simply always ...fought with each other. 

No, rather  it would always be Baekhyun shooting sarcastic comments towards the tall Slytherin and then Chanyeol shooting back. And it would continue till their friends took them towards opposite direction of each other.

And when anyone asked about why they were always on each other's throat they would say:

            _"I don't know. He is annoying"_

 

  

*****

 

 

**_ RENEWAL: _ **

 

"Hyung, why did you chase him away?" Jongin whined," I didn't get to ask him where Soo hyung was?"

"Soo _hyung_? Really? _"_ Chanyeol scoffed.

"What?"

"Isn't it more like Soo  _baby.._ Soo  _darling..._ " Chanyeol teased laughing at how red Jongin's face became in an instant.

"Don't tease me. I don't even know why I told you about my crush. But unlike you at least I don't pick fights with my crush just to get his attention" Jongin teased back showing his tongue.

"Shut up" Chanyeol said walking away.

"Oooh! Cat got your tongue hyung" Jongin said putting his arm around Chanyeol.

Even if Jongin was younger than Chanyeol they were around the same height.

"I don't pick fights" Chanyeol says defensively as Jongin coughs.

"I don't. He does."

"Uh huh..." Jongin says looking around the library nonchalantly.

"I don't. It's always him who starts" Chanyeol was saying when suddenly Jongin patted his shoulder and said," Grow up and confess hyung. It's been years already."

And before Chanyeol could even say anything back Jongin was running away saying, " I think I know where Soo hyung is"

"Brat. As if he had balls to confess to Kyungsoo." Chanyeol scoffed.

Chanyeol then walked around the library before he found a decent spot and lay his materials to start doing his own work.

But he looked around and saw Baekhyun again.

He was scanning a huge shelf containing Charms books. An unconscious smile graced Chanyeol's lips as he put his hands on his chin  and  _observed_ Baekhyun.

As always Baekhyun was glowing. 

_Is it even possible for a  normal wizard to glow as much as Baekhyun?_

_Maybe Baekhyun was struck with some_   _kind of_ _magic like Lumos..._

_Oh! I want to touch his hair too..._

 

Chanyeol was silently  _observing_ Baekhyun but it ended when Baekhyun left the shelf, to probably do his homework.

 

 

Park Chanyeol still remembers when he first saw Baekhyun. It was when he was boarding the train for Hogwarts on his first day. Baekhyun had looked so scared to leave his parents. He was clutching to his mother's hand looking pale. His green eyes looking everywhere with caution.

Chanyeol had been nervous too. Everything was new to him as well but for him excitement killed everthing else. 

Like his parents had said to be always kind to others ,Chanyeol decided that when they were inside the train he would find the boy and maybe ask him to be his friend but he couldn't. Because he couldn't find the boy in any of the carriages.

During the whole ride to Hogwarts, Chanyeol thought about that boy many times. 

It was only during the time when they would be sorted to their respective houses that Chanyeol again saw that boy. He had thought maybe the boy would go to Slytherin considering the colour of his eyes but to his surprise the boy,  _Byun Baekhyun_ was sorted to Gryffindor.

While Chanyeol himself was sorted to Slytherin.

For a few days, Chanyeol saw Baekhyun regularly. In the Great Hall and in some of his classes as well. Baekhyun also seemed to have started adjusting to the new environment because now Chanyeol had found the boy smiling time to time, laughing even. 

Seeing Baekhyun laugh, Chanyeol felt light too. Like a huge burden had been lifted up of him. Chanyeol still doesn't know why but he thinks when he first saw Baekhyun looking so vulnerable something struck inside of him, wanting to protect Baekhyun. And seeing Baekhyun happy he had a sense of the responsibility being lifted of him.

 

Chanyeol regularly saw Baekhyun yet he never had the chance to speak with him. 

Until one day, when they both were late to their Herbology class.

Chanyeol was running towards the Herbology class, Baekhyun was running too but in front of him.

Mustering up his courage of so many days Chanyeol had called Baekhyun," Hey!"

Due to running, sweats had started to form on both of their forehead but Chanyeol was sure he didn't look as good as Baekhyun with sweat glistening.

"Hi. You're late too?" Baekhyun asked stopping and catching his breath as Chanyeol catched up to him.

"Yeah." Chanyeol said breathing hard too.

Chanyeol looked towards Baekhyun taking in breaths only to leave him breathless.

Chanyeol was 11 when he first experienced having a crush on someone. 

Without thinking Chanyeol muttered," You are so pretty"

The smiling Baekhyun had suddenly lost his expression and pushed Chanyeol away.

"I'm not pretty" Baekhyun had said running away from Chanyeol.

"But you are...." Chanyeol had muttered to the retreating figure of Baekhyun.

 

And after that Chanyeol seemed to see Baekhyun even more. In fact almost everywhere. But unlike previous times Chanyeol couldn't  _observe_ Baekhyun as whenever Chanyeol even so looked at him Baekhyun would glare. 

It scared Chanyeol at first. Whenever Baekhyun would glare, Chanyeol would turn away.

Until Baekhyun called him _Yoda_ ears in front of the whole class. 

Everyone laughed and Chanyeol became angry and he called Baekhyun _midget_ back.

And they shouted to each other some more and that never stopped even after 5 more years .

Chanyeol would always feel bad afterwards. But he couldn't stop himself. Because call him weird but he found angry Baekhyun even more endearing. Instead of hating him, Chanyeol started liking Baekhyun even more. Baekhyun sparked something inside him everytime he spoke and Chanyeol knows no one would be able to make him feel this way.

 

Jongin wasn't supposed to know but it slipped out of him somehow during his 3rd year at Hogwarts .

"Chanyeol hyung, you like Baekhyun hyung, don't you?" Jongin had asked already in his bed.

"Yeah." Chanyeol replied instantly while he was still making his bed.

"Okay" Jongin had said and slipped into his bed covers when Chanyeol realized what he confessed to.

"No.. Jongin" He was saying when Jongin spoke," Don't waste your time denying it to me. It's useless. Good night hyung"

 

They were in their sixth year and yet Chanyeol hadn't had courage to confess to Baekhyun. How could he when Baekhyun starts to throw snide comments when he even sees the shadow of Chanyeol. 

 

"Hyung!" Jongin says scaring Chanyeol out of his thoughts. 

"You shit!" Chanyeol says clutching his heart.

"What are you thinking?" 

"Nothing " Chanyeol says sighing," I think I'll do my homework in the dungeon"

"Hyung? Is everything okay?" Jongin asks concerned.

 "Why wouldn't it be?" Chanyeol smiles standing up and Jongin follows suit.

 

 

"Is this something related to Baekhyun hyung?" Jongin asks as they were walking out of the library to their dungeons.

"What?" Chanyeol tries to laugh it off," why would you..."

"So it is about Baekhyun hyung" Jongin nods.

"This brat! It's not!"

"Please. Hyung. Save it " Jongin smirks and Chanyeol sighs.

"What about Baekhyun hyung?"

"I think Baekhyun really hates me" Chanyeol says nodding," I mean he shouts at me even if I am in the next tower"

Jongin laughs," That is true"

"You are making me feel so much better" Chanyeol deadpans.

"You should confess" Jongin says suddenly out of nowhere.

"What?" Chanyeol asks stopping to walk.

"I mean..if Baekhyun hyung does hate you..in case, Shouldn't _you_ change that? I mean you like him and I'm pretty sure you won't move on considering you stayed single all these years" 

Chanyeol wanted to speak but Jongin continued.

"Hear me out. Look hyung. We are Slytherins for Merlin's beard! We get what we want! Are you really gonna play pull and push all your school life and also regret the rest of your life _or_ are you going to man up and sweep Baek hyung's feet off of the ground."

Chanyeol chuckles," You think Baekhyun will even allow me having space to sweep him off of his feet"

"Hyung! You are Park Chanyeol. I hate to admit. Merlin's Beard! Seriously!! I am gonna have to boost up your self confidence here?" Jongin rambles leaving Chanyeol dazed.

"Hyung. I really.. really ..hate to admit it but you _are_ ...quite charming. In your own way. I stand on the ground that the stands during Slytherin's Quidditch match is full due to my charms but you are not so bad yourself. So have some confidence and go  _woo_ Baekhyun hyung" Jongin finally finishes.

"But..."

"And" Jongin says before Chanyeol can speak," Before you doubt anything else, just know that there is a only a very fine thread between love and hate. So voila! Even better for you to win him!" Jongin was again rambling when he broke into a grin ,"And I see **Soo**! Byee.." Jongin says before he is running off and in fact Chanyeol sees there is Kyungsoo opposite to their corridor.

Chanyeol hears Jongin calling out to Kyungsoo who turns and Chanyeol can't believe his eyes when Kyungsoo,  _Satansoo_ throws a smile to Jongin.

And Chanyeol feels like shit.

Even the younger was getting somewhere with his crush. Well at least he was trying.

As he looked at the two people in front of him he thought maybe he could try.

 

 

***

 

In the distant Chanyeol hears a cry of a bird as he was walking. He stops walking to look at the sky through the windows which was turning purple.

He remembers eveything Jongin said to him and he knows Jongin is right. He was going to regret if he didn't tell Baekhyun how he felt but he didn't, all these years because he was afraid of the consequences.

Chanyeol was scared what he would do if Baekhyun rejected him. He didn't confess thinking at least when Baekhyun's oblivious of his feelings he could hope. Hope that maybe one day those green eyes would look at him and twinkle. Those lips would smile at the sight of him and not shout. Hope that one day he could hold Baekhyun's hand in front of everyone and call him  _his._

Chanyeol knows deep in his heart. If it isn't Baekhyun there is not gonna be anyone else. And when another cry of the bird shrills through the windows Chanyeol thinks;

 

_F*** the shit! I'm gonna have Byun date me._

 

 

 

*****

 

 

_**GROWTH :** _

 

 

"Did you even sleep last night?" Jongdae asks worried to Baekhyun who looled and walked like a zombie from 18th century.

"Nooo" Baekhyun sighs clutching to Jongdae's arm and dozing off even while walking.

"But did you finish everything?" Kyungsoo asks patting Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun really looked pitiful.

"Noooo" Baekhyun cries,"I still have Transfiguration and Herbology left. "

"What!?" Both Jongdae and Kyungsoo shouts.

"Guys! No shouting!" Baekhyun whines.

"Why didn't you finish Transfiguration first!?" Kyungsoo scolds.

"Because it was the least interesting! I mean it's so boring and ..... hard"

"Baek! Didn't you hear during class?! Professor McGonall said cleaning the broom closets for a month for students who don't complete their homeworks!" Jongdae shouted taking his arm off of Baekhyun.

"What?" Baekhyun asks weakly.

"Broom closets you dumbo!" Jongdae scolds hitting Baekhyun lightly in his head.

"Really. Well that's not a big deal" Baekhyun smiles when Kyungsoo pulls his cheeks.

"You stupid! You have allergy to dust!" Kyungsoo grits and it finally hits Baekhyun.

"Dumbledore!" Baekhyun cries again," I'm gonna diee.." 

 

"Well. I won't let you die Byun" 

"Hey Chanyeol!" Jongdae fist bumps and then to Jongin," Cousin"

"Morning Soo hyung" Jongin says smiling and Kyungsoo greets back.

"I'm not in a mood to talk. Just go away" Baekhyun pouts clutching to Kyungsoo's hand now. 

"What happened to Baek hyung?" Jongin asks first looking at Baekhyun's appearance.

Messy clothes, messy hair, dark circles around the eyes .

"Homeworks. All night" Kyungsoo simply said.

"Ah!" Jongin nodded.

They had already reached the Great Hall by then and just as they were separating to their respective tables Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's elbows and turned him back.

"What?" Baekhyun was beginning to shout despite his weak state when Chanyeol leaned to his ear and whispered," I really meant when I said I won't let you die Byun!" 

Baekhyun stood still, even his pupils  as Chanyeol leaned away smirking. 

"See you later, Byun" He said taking Jongin away with him.

 

"What ...happened?" Jongdae stutters looking at Kyungsoo and then at Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo shrugs too looking at Baekhyun who was still standing like a statue.

"Baek?" Kyungsoo patted and Baekhyun turned to him eyes still wide.

"Stop the creepy eyes" Jongdae shuddered.

"Did Chanyeol put some spell on you?" He suddenly jumped when Baekhyun shook his head and turned red.

Then he simply walked towards the table and started eating as if nothing happened while both Jongdae and Kyungsoo stared curiously.

"Is it really just me or do you also think this was weird?" Jongdae asks and Kyungsoo doesn't say anything looking at the Slytherin's table.

_Maybe Jongin knows something._

 

 

"Baek! Psstt" 

 "What!?" Baekhyun mouthed.

 "What happened between you and Chanyeol in the morning?"

"Nothing" Baekhyun grits looking at the brewing Potion. 

Well that was not a lie. Because Baekhyun really didn't know what happened. When Chanyeol whispered he became blank. Baekhyun sighed remembering. 

_Why the hell  did stand like a freaking statue!_

 

As soon as their Professor let them leave Jongdae was back to annoying Baekhyun asking the same questions. And Baekhyun was back to ignoring him.

Only when Kyungsoo hit Jongdae's head did he stop.

"Stop bothering" 

Jongdae was beginning to protest when they heard Chanyeol.

"Hey! Byun!"

The Gryffindor trio looked back surprised.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Chanyeol asked and Jongdae opened his mouth like a fish.

"Well Talk" Baekhyun shrugged even if his mind was starting to fog, again.

"Alone" Chanyeol said tilting his head.

"Why? Are you planning to beat me?" Baekhyun accused glaring when Chanyeol held his wrist and started taking him away from his friends.

"I'll take him for 2 minutes" Chanyeol said to Baekhyun's friends before pulling Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo was going to give Chanyeol a piece of his mind because how dare he drag Baekhyun when he felt someone holding his wrist.

"Soo hyung"

"Jongin?"

"Give him 2 minutes " Jongin pleaded.

"But..." Kyungsoo was saying when Jongin spoke again.

"Please hyung. Trust me" 

"You know something don't you?" Kyungsoo sighed and Jongin shrugged grinning.

"What the hell is happening? Can somebody please include me too!?" Jongdae shouted pointing his fingers to himself .

"We're meeting after class and you're going to spill." Kyungsoo said to Jongin and pulling Jongdae with him.

"Kyung... what?  My mind is going crazy! What is happening right now? Chanyeol just asked for Baekhyun and dragged him with himself. And Baekhyun let him! Jongin knows about something you know but you don't know what Jongin knows. So to know what Jongin knows you two are knowing together after class? What am I not knowing any shit?" Jongdae babbled but Kyungsoo kept pulling him to their next class. Transfiguration.

 

 

It was not 2 minutes but actually 10 minutes later that Baekhyun entered the class looking like a cherry and sat behind Kyungsoo and Jongdae. Not soon Chanyeol entered the class and walked to his seat.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae looked back to Baekhyun with questioning gaze and Baekhyun gulped.

"He.. Qudditch. He wanted to talk about Quidditch" Baekhyun lied and even if his friends guessed he was lying they didn't push it and just nodded.

"Baekhyun couldn't stand the shadow of the guy and now he came back talking with him about Qudditch?!" Jongdae hissed.

"I need to talk to Jongin" Kyungsoo muttered.

 

 

 

"So, anyone who has their Transfiguration homework incomplete, Please stand up" Proffessor McGonall  Said and Baekhyun reluctantly stood up.

"Mr. Byun" She said and Baekhyun could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Mr. Park" Proffessor Said and Baekhyun turned around to face Chanyeol who was indeed standing up.

"I expected better" Proffesor McGonall said and Chanyeol lowers his head.

"As you already know. Detention for a month. Cleaning all the broom cupboards. Starting from tomorrow. You may sit" she says in a monotonous voice while Baekhyun still looks at Chanyeol.

And when Chanyeol finally looks at him Baekhyun raises his eyebrows questioning and Chanyeol just smiles sheepishly.

"Mr. Byun. Mr. Park. I said sit"

 

 

***

 

After their Transfiguration class they had lunch break but before anything Jongdae dragged both his bestfriends towards an empty classroom.

"Don't even think about lying Baek. Now tell us why Chanyeol had to tell you that he practically dragged you?"

Baekhyun looked at his best friends and sighed.

"He gave me ...his Transfiguration homework" Baekhyun said chewing his lips.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae looked at him weird and Baekhyun continued.

"He pulled me away and told me to take his Transfiguration homework. To show it as mine instead. But ..I didn't take it. I don't... like that _annoying guy,_ sure but I wasn't going to let anyone take my punishment instead. I have pride too." 

"So, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol offered you  _his_ Transfiguration homework?" Jongdae asked slowly and Baekhyun nodded.

"And you, Byun Baekhyun didn't take it even though it meant Chanyeol getting punished and you getting out of it?" Jongdae asked and Baekhyun nodded.

"What the f*** is going on ?" He shouted suddenly raising his hands.

"But ... Chanyeol stood up. He stood saying he didn't do his homework!" Jongdae stated and Baekhyun just shrugged.

And in all this Kyungsoo could only wait till he met  with Jongin.

 

 

As soon as the classes finished for the day, Baekhyun went to his dorm and  lay on his bed.

His mind was a mess and he needed to think.

Baekhyun did tell his friends what Chanyeol told him but he didn't tell them everything.

 

  _"Here. Take this."  Chanyeol said to Baekhyun as they reached a little farther from the Hogwarts building._

_"What? Is this some reading spell or..." Baekhyun was saying when he saw that it was their Transfiguration homework._

_"Show it to McGonall" Chanyeol said smoothening his cloak at the wrists._

_"I know you're crazy but what are you plotting against me?" Baekhyun said closing the homework._

_"Why are you always assuming I'm plotting something against you?" Chanyeol asked offended._

_Baekhyun tried to come up with something but he couldn't think of any logical answer._

_"I don't know why you are doing this but no thanks" Baekhyun said handing the homework back to Chanyeol._

_"You can't clean the broom cupboard and this is the only way out!" Chanyeol said handing back the homework._

_"Wait! How do you know..?"_

_" I heard...in the morning"_

_"I don't know why you are showing sudden concern Park. But I don't need it" Baekhyun hissed taking Chanyeol's hand and putting the homework in his palm._

_"Why are you so stubborn!" Chanyeol gritted._

_"Look who's talking" Baekhyun scoffed._

_"What is your problem Byun?"_

_"Nothing. Why would there be a problem with me?"_

_"You don't have a problem? Really? Then why do you always have to pick up a fight with me? I don't remember saying or doing anything bad to you and yet you seem to hate me with your guts! You see my shadow passing through and you can't stop criticizing me? And okay fine we were kids! We were immature but now? We are older and yet you are still fighting over anything with me? And even when I'm trying to mend things which was never the mess I created you don't listen!" Chanyeol shouted._

_Years of frustration that had puddled inside Chanyeol oozed out a little._

_"You are so mean." Baekhyun said looking at Chanyeol who was suddenly taken aback._

_"I'm mean?" Chanyeol asked surprised pointing his finger at himself._

_"Yes. You. What did I do to you that you..... forget it." Baekhyun sighed. "You say I shout at you every chance I get? What about you? You make sarcastic remarks to me too! Don't put the blame on me only" Baekhyun shouted back._

_Good thing they were in a open space where no body could hear them._

_"I.. was never mean to you" Chanyeol said lowering his voice ._

_"Really? Then what about the times you said I was short and made fun of me? And that I looked like a fairy princess. Huh? Was it not mean? How many times did you call me princess in front of the whole school? Or when you called me a puppy? Puppy? You might have just called me a bitch!" Baekhyun shouted and his face was as red as a tomato._

 

_"Really Byun? Mean?" Chanyeol asked smiling and shaking his head which irked Baekhyun even more. But Chanyeol stepped closer to Baekhyun and said," Mean?? Byun, It's called flirting. Look it up"_

_"Wh..what?" Baekhyun squeaked._

_"Flirting? F L I R T I N G" Chanyeol said tilting his head smiling," You had and have no idea, don't you?"_

_"You..." Baekhyun stuttered pushing Chanyeol away because he seemed to be so close._

_"What are..you even saying! Don't play with me! I know enough jinxes just so you know"_

_"Really princess?" Chanyeol said smiling and Baekhyun stilled._

_Chanyeol called him princess again and now that he thought back, Chanyeol always said those things with a smile. He didn't say it with malice. He..._

_"Looks like the princess is finally wrapping things inside his pretty head" Chanyeol said ruffling Baekhyun's hair and Baekhyun gulped.  He was betting on his magic that his face was burning like fire._

_"And in case you still haven't figured out. I'm saying Yes I was flirting with you, not being mean. And flirting because I like you. I've always liked you and since very long back "_

_Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol's face to see some sign that he was mocking him or anything but there was none. He was looking at him so sincerely that Baekhyun's stomach flipped and his heart started burning like fire._

_He couldn't handle everything at all and so he did what he could do best at that situation._

_He ran away._

 

 

 

"Ahhhhh......." Baekhyun whined sitting up on his bed getting tired of the same scene replaying over and over in his head.

 His brain hadn't even for a milisecond stopped thinking about that conversation, thinking about  _Chanyeol._

Baekhyun kept repeating to himself over and over again that whatever Chanyeol said to him back then was lies, that Chanyeol was just fooling with him, that it was Chanyeol's way of getting back at him but his heart, his heart couldn't stop fluttering. 

_Because deep inside maybe, Baekhyun wanted all those words to be true._

 

That night Baekhyun couldn't sleep a blink.

 

 

***

 

"Shit Baek!" 

"Shut up" Baekhyun growled.

"What's with your face?" Jongdae asked sitting beside Baekhyun.

"Nothing" 

"Even with that facial features you look like  shit" Jongdae snickered getting a toast and Baekhyun just rolled his eyes in response because he knew too that he looked like shit.

Try not sleeping 48 hours straight, even with magic you would look like a freaking zombie.

"Where's Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun asked continuing eating.

"Why are you asking me? You should know where's Kyungsoo. He walks to breakfast with you everyday not me!" 

"He didn't"

"Really? Then where did he go?" Jongdae mumbled ,"Maybe he is with Jongin. Look they are not here too either. And Kyungsoo seems to spend way more time with him these days."

As Jongdae did say Jongin was not there and ...another  Slytherin. 

Well Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was not there _(he checked before he entered the hall for breakfast)_ but he failed to notice Jongin.

"Baek! I have been meaning to ask you. Don't you think Kyungsoo has a weak spot for Jongin? I mean Kyungsoo basically grills everyone with that smartass mouth of his but with Jongin I've noticed it's like he turns on a switch which makes him... I don't know ...  _cute?_ " Jongdae finishes with a quizzical expression.

"Let Kyungsoo hear that and he'll kill you" Baekhyun said hitting Jongdae behind his head lightly.

"What!? What's true is true! Tell me honestly if Kyungsoo doesn't turn weird when Jongin's around? If you ask me I just get weirded out everytime." Jongdae said cringing before he stops and turns to look at Baekhyun,"..Baek! Are they two .....  _dating...secretly?"_ He said in a whisper.

"A Griffindor and a Slytherin couple. Cute " 

"Ughh...shut up!" Baekhyun nearly shouted stuffing Jongdae's mouth with a bun.

Jongdae definitely didn't mean anyone else than Kyungsoo and Jongin but it was not Baekhyun's fault that as soon as Jongdae said  _that_ he thought of Chanyeol....and himself.

It was all because of that stupid tall dork. Even without his presence that dumbass was messing with his thoughts, his sleep and ...just  _everything!_

 

 

 _"_ Where the hell is Kyungsoo!?" 

"How the fuck would I know!?"

"Aren't you even worried?"

"It's Kyungsoo." Baekhyun stated lazily.

Jongdae seemed to think for a moment and he nodded ,"Right"

 

"Hey Baek!" 

"Hey Junmyeon hyung" Baekhyun greeted the elder.

"Jongdae come with me for a while. Hagrid wants to talk to you" Junmyeon said looking at Jongdae.

"What? But why? I didn't steal anything from his garden this time. I swear!" Jongdae spoke hurridly.

"Who said anything about stealing? He just asked you to talk with him" Junmyeon said rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Well then I'll see you in class Baek?" Jongdae said standing up.

"See ya Baek!" Junmyeon smiled.

"Bye " Baekhyun said to both of them.

 

As they left, Baekhyun too finished eating and stood up to leave for his class . It was inevitable meeting Chanyeol that day and Baekhyun had no idea how to react when he sees the other guy.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun still had some time left before he had to be in class and since he felt extremely stuffy, he decided to take a stroll behind the castle. Baekhyun was just walking breathing in and out and also obviously thinking about..... _that._

Because he was so engrossed thinking, he didn't notice another person's presence behind him.

 

Chanyeol had been searching Baekhyun from the morning, he was waiting in fact, to meet up with Baekhyun before they went for breakfast to The Great Hall  but turned out Baek had already gone. 

The day before, when he confessed, Baekhyun had ran away and Chanyeol had been understanding enough. He let Baekhyun get away but 18 hours was enough to let his words sink. 

"So..." Chanyeol started and suddenly Baekhyun jumped.

"Holy shit!" He shouted clutching his heart and looking at Chanyeol breathing hard.

"Hey to you too Byun" Chanyeol chuckled looking at Baekhyun's surprised expression.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Baekhyun asked still surprised.

"I was looking for you?" Chanyeol said stepping closer to Baekhyun and Baekhyun stiffed.

"Don't you think it is rude to run away just after someone confesses to you?" Chanyeol said stepping even closer to Baekhyun's space whose head was going haywire.

"You...you.." Baekhyun said pointing his finger," stop joking around! I can see through everything. This plan of yours to say ridiculous things..like this...and..and" he was saying when Chanyeol stood just infront of him.

"Say that again Byun" Chanyeol said in his low voice and Baekhyun knew he got goosebumps beneath his cloak.

"I said stop joking because it isn't fu...." Baekhyun was saying when Chanyeol stepped impossibly closer.

"I was not joking yesterday.  _Byun._ Is it that hard for you to accept that I like you? That I want to date you?" Chanyeol said looking at those green orbs and Baekhyun gulped. It was not helping that Chanyeol was too close.

"Let me tell you again Baekhyun. I like you... And I want you to be my boyfriend" Chanyeol said smoothly but, he was shivering inside. 

He was nervous as hell and every part of his body was tingling with aniticipation.

"Park..I said stop.." Baekhyun was saying in a quiet voice when Chanyeol shouted ,"I swear if you say I'm trying to fool around here one more time!"

"You can say you don't want to date me but you...no wait! You can't say that!" Chanyeol started rambling.

"You can't say you won't date me... Not yet. You can say you'll think about it. ..or you need more time or something like that but you can't accuse me of joking of what I feel about you" he breathed.

"Okay?" Chanyeok asked looking at Baekhyun who was staring at him.

"Say you'll think about it?" He asked hopefully.

"I..." Baekhyun cleared his throat and Chanyeol listened hopefully 

"I need to go to my class. I'll be late" Baekhyun said stepping backwards.

"So you'll think about it" Chanyeol smiled.

"I didn't say anything" Baekhyun muttered getting away from Chanyeol.

 

 

 

****

 

"Chanyeol hyung~ Did Baek hyung accept your confession? Is that why you are smiling like a madman?" Jongin asked catching upto Chanyeol walking to their class.

"No" Chanyeol said.

"You are happy you got rejected!" 

"He didn't reject me" 

"So he accepted?" Jongin asked getting excited again and Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

"That's the thing Jongin. He didn't reject me." Chanyeom smiled and kept walking leaving Jongin fazed.

"But....if he didn't reject you. IT MEANS HE ACCEPTED!" Jongin shouted at the empty corridor.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

_Did Park Chanyeol really confess that he likes you?_

Baekhyun read and looked at Kyungsoo with wide eyes asking him how? And Kyungsoo just shrugged.

_How do you even know? Did you stalk me?_

Baekhyun wrote back. _  
_

_Considering the circumstances I should have stalked you! I mean on the outside you scream at Park but turns out you have been seducing  him!!_

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo disgusted.

_I didn't SEDUCE him!! And you believe that? Really?_ _And who told you even? It's Jongin isn't it!?_

_I have my sources._ _And you don't believe Park?_

_No! I'm not that stupid._

 

_But what if he really is telling the truth? That he genuinely likes you?_

_He doesn't!_ Baekhyun writes back.

 

Baekhyun thinks if Chanyeol really was genuine? If he was really telling the truth.

 _He is not._ Baekhyun thinks for the 100th time and groans inwardly but if Chanyeol was in fact not lying that he feels...... something towards him?             

  _T_ _hen_   _I_ _will break his heart......just like he broke mine._

 

 _Still, you have to give him a reply?_ Kyungsoo wrote.

 

 

***

 

Chanyeol was walking to his next class, Charms with Jongin by his side when he saw Baekhyun standing at the corner tapping his shoes.

"Stay here" Chanyeol said to Jongin before walking towards Baekhyun.

Upon sensing something, Baekhyun looked sideways and saw the guy he was waiting to meet walking towards him.

"Hey Byun!" Chanyeol greeted and Baekhyun stood straight from his previous position.

He walked closer to Chanyeol who smiled a little upon the proximity and looked at the taller straight into his eyes and said ," Court me"

"What?" Chanyeol asked his smile widening a little more.

"Court me and I'll think about it" Baekhyun said lowly.

"Okay" Chanyeol smiled showing all his teeth because he was genuinely happy. 

Because Baekhyun was giving him a chance. 

"But trust me I'm not gonna make this easier for you" Baekhyun smirked.

 

    "Well Byun. Challenge accepted" 

 

 

****

 

 

 

"Baek! What the fuck did you just do? Are you crazy?" Kyungsoo asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"What?" Baekhyun shrugged.

"You freaking _walked_ upto Chanyeol and _asked_ him to court you!?" 

"If he can play around so can I"

"I've known that you are stupid but this, this wins them all" Kyungsoo sighed looking at Baekhyun who was playing with his quill. 

"Don't you have detention with Chanyeol starting today?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Yupp"

"Wouldn't it be weird?"

"Why would it be? Chanyeol will be cleaning the closet and I...Kyungiee... I will be watching him clean" Baekhyun smiled.

"Don't look at me like that! He is courting me. Now, what kind of gentleman would he be if he let his person of interest clean.." Baekhyun exaggerated with his hands.

"I want to go back to the time I met you. I should have never agreed to be friends with you" Kyungsoo sighed.

"Awww Kyungie... I love you too" Baekhyun said making kissy faces.

"Ughhhh....Get away" 

 

 

 

***

 

 

"Hey Byun! Come on" Chanyeol said tilting his way towards Proffesor McGonall's office.

"God bless the broom closets" Jongdae said dramatically and Baekhyun hit him.

"See you in the dorm" Baekhyun said waving slightly to Kyungsoo who was glaring him with his  _judgy_ stare.

Both of the boys walked in silence till they reached the Proffesor's office. 

"Come in" The Proffesor's voice echoed.

"So, Mr Park and Mr Byun"

"Good evening Professor" Both the boys greeted.

"You are to clean all the broom closets in the second floor within this week" She said and both the boys gulped.

"If you finish it before the week finishes, you can have the rest of the days without detention but if you won't be able to finish it within a week; I'm going to be adding another week as detention. Is that clear Mr Park? 

"Yes, Professor" Chanyeol said.

"Mr. Byun?"

"Yes, Professor" Baekhyun repeated.

"You may leave and Mr. Filch will be checking upon you time to time" She said and both the boys got out of the room.

 

 

"Holy shit!" Baekhyun exclaimed as soon as they opened the first broom closet.

"Did anyone ever clean this place after Hogwarts was built or what!?" Chanyeol said in disgust too ," This single closet is going to take me a whole week and there's still 8 more!"

"Ughhh....." Baekhyun groaned as he smelled around a little.

"Hyaa!!..." Chanyeol shouted clutching Baekhyun's sweater from behind and pulling him ," where are you going sniffing around?"

Baekhyun looked at him questionably and he continued," You stay outside and I'll go clean"

_What?_

_"_ You have dust allergies" Chanyeol said rolling the sleeve of his blue shirt and pulling his wand out.

Baekhyun froze the whole moment but his body burned like a fire.

_He is cleaning everything on his own and not letting me. But I didn't even tell him to do so yet!_

Chanyeol then began to clean and Baekhyun stood outside just like a statue..... _watching_ Chanyeol clean.   It must have been the first time they were not shouting at each other and Baekhyun thought if he was actually the sole reason leading to their  _arguments._

 

_Did he grow even more this year? Is this guy a bamboo or what?_

_He grew comfortable with his wand. His hand movements are not so stiff either._

 

"How the hell are we supposed to go practice Quidditch with all this detention!" Chanyeol suddenly shouted at the brooms that suddenly fell and Baekhyun came out of his thoughts as well. 

 _Byun Baekhyun! What are you supposed to do and what are you doing?_ Baekhyun scolded to himself.

"Slytherins are against Ravenclaw for the first match, aren't you?" Baekhyun asked standing beside the closet door his back touching the closet wall.

"It's going to be tough, that match" Chanyeol said from inside," but I won't let us lose"

"Cocky much aren't we?" Baekhyun teased.

"Come on Byun, even you have to agree I'm an above average seeker" Chanyeol said chuckling.

"Yeahh...." Baekhyun drawed," an above average seeker"

Chanyeol suddenly stopped cleaning inside and poked his head out the door leaning his body to face Baekhyun," Byun, I'm the best seeker in Hogwarts this season"

"Oh really?" Baekhyun scoffed.

"Well I'm better seeker than you" Chanyeol smiled slyly.

"If you mean attention seeker, then yes" Baekhyun shot back leaning sideways as well.

Chanyeol laughed," I'm not an attention seeker Byun"

"Oh please! Your before and after  _ceremony_ that you do, circling the grounds waving at the crowds..." Baekhyun said rolling his eyes.

"Ah! A little observant about me I see" Chanyeol said," I'm flattered"

Baekhyun made some gagging sounds and Chanyeol laughed again....which made Baekhyun smile a little too.

 

They finished or rather Chanyeol finished cleaning the first closet as well as half of the second. Cleaning second closet was quicker due to experience ; Chanyeol's words.

During that whole time Baekhyun and Chanyeol kept talking to each other. They talked about anything and everything. From the History of brooms to pizza, their Quidditch match in 4th year to Hagrid's pumpkin that Jongdae stole one time. They still made sarcastic  comments to each other everytime. It was a habit developed along the years. It was not going to go! 

And when the night ended they walked side by side until they had to part for their respective dormitory.; Baekhyun to his tower and Chanyeol to his dungeon. Chanyeol walked away ruffling Baekhyun's hair with no idea that Baekhyun's heart was beating at the same insane pace that his was going through.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

"When did you return to the dorm last night?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Yeah. I didn't hear you coming in either" Jongdae piped in too.

"I don't know. Around midnight?"

"So how many brooms did you two break?" Jongdae asked and Baekhyun looked at him questionably.

"Come on! Park and you, together." Jongdae said as if he was stating a fact.

"You even shout  _curses_   to Chanyeol if you see him in another tower. And this time he was what 10 cm far from you?" Jongdae laughed.

"Shut up!" Baekhyun snapped walking away.

The Slytherin table was empty of Chanyeol Baekhyun noticed as he settled himself to his own.

Just as they were beginning to eat Baekhyun saw Chanyeol coming in too who smiled at the sight of Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled awkwardly.

Just then the owls came in with the mails to save him. Baekhyun was not expecting anything but then a brown Hogwarts owl placed a package in front of him and fled away.

"Is it from your home?" Jongdae asked and Baekhyun  shrugged looking around.

It just had  _To Byun Baekhyun_ written on the parcel.

And when Baekhyun looked inside the parcel and saw the object it contained ,he knew immediately who the sender was. Baekhyun looked straight in front of him and indeed Chanyeol was looking at him. He winked at Baekhyun proceeding to drink juice from his glass.

 

_"Yeah! The food in Hogwarts is great but I miss eating at home. Especially cakes" Baekhyun said salivating ," Strawberry cakes!"_

 

"Baek! It's strawberry cake!" Jongdae gleed trying to take some using his spoon when Baekhyun swatted away his hands.

"Exactly! So, I'm not sharing" He smiled wickedly.

"I'm your best friend though " Jongdae said whining ," Kyungsoo! Say something!"

Kyungsoo who had been silent throughout just said ," I don't care"

"Baek...." 

"Baek...."

"Baek....." Jongdae whined waving his spoon.

 

"Fine! One piece and That's it!"

 

**

"You seem to be _really_ enjoying the cake" Kyungsoo said whispering and Baekhyun slowed devouring the cake.

"Are you still sure Chanyeol is not serious liking you?" Kyungsoo said putting his chin in his palm and Baekhyun choked on his cake.

"Just because..." Baekhyun was saying gulping the water when Kyungsoo stood up patting Baekhyun's back.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Baek" he singsonged.

"Sleep. What about Baek sleeping?" Jongdae asked chewing and Kyungsoo pointed to Baekhyun through his chin," Ask him"

Jongdae turned to Baekhyun who simply stuffed Jongdae's mouth with a spoonful of his cake.

Always works.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

The third class of that day, Slytherin and Gryffindor had Divination. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Jongdae were sitting at the second row, third desk when Slytherin's started coming in.

"Say Kyungsoo...." Jongdae asked carefully.

"What?"

"Is there something going on between a particular Slytherin and my close Gryffindor friend"he asked and Baekhyun started coughing all of a sudden.

Kyungsoo was about to speak when Baekhyun spoke quickly in between," He is talking about you and Jongin" 

"What!?" Kyungsoo said glaring at Jongdae.

"Look he's here!" Jongdae said pointing at the door and the raging Kyungsoo calmed down in a second.

"See! Weird" Jongdae whispered and Baekhyun couldn't stop grinning as well.

It was indeed weird.

 

 

As Proffesor Trelawney went on with the class, the boys stopped talking. She was explaining about seeing the future when suddenly she went off topic to talk about how muggles were using things they like in order to predict their personality and how wizards can use that too but to predict one's future.

"It's one of the simplest magic" she had said.

She had proceeded asking students about some of their favourite things like; Lucy's favourite animal, Ram's favourite food, Eric's favourite place.

It wasn't until she called Chanyeol's name that Baekhyun actually listened in.

"What's your favourite colour?" Professor Trelawney asked Chanyeol.

"Green" Chanyeol said without sparing a second.

Without being able to control his natural instinct Baekhyun threw a comment in between, mockingly " Your obsession with your house looks pathetic" earning him a few sneers and coughs, loudest being Jongdae. 

But then Chanyeol simply turned towards Baekhyun raising one of his eyebrows and said ," It's the colour of your eyes, dumbass" 

 

For other students, hearing the reply was simply Chanyeol mocking Baekhyun back; stating how could he mock green when his eyes itself were green too but it was more than that. 

Baekhyun feels it's more than anything. 

"I like Green. The most" Chanyeol said his eyes still at Baekhyun, not wavering.

At that moment Baekhyun came to unconsciously  and wholeheartedly believe that Chanyeol was serious. Every doubting cell that he had in his mind exploded into fireworks. He realized that Chanyeol was indeed serious about liking him, wanting to date him. The gentle spark in Chanyeol's eyes as he looked at Baekhyun made Baekhyun's heart well up.

And as for Chanyeol, it was his sincerest confession. He didn't know what possessed him suddenly that gave him that much courage but he did it.

"I see something...." Professor Trelawney said closing her eyes and opening it soon after. She tilted her head looking around the class and stopping at Chanyeol, who was now focusing on her along with every other student.

"Green is growth, green is... life" She said smiling.

 

 

As soon as the class ended Kyungsoo coughed beside Baekhyun. 

"Are you still......" he was saying turning to face Baekhyun when he saw Baekhyun wasn't paying attention to him at all.

His eyes were at Chanyeol who was laughing gathering his belongings. And when Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, he looked away gathering his things too but the tip of Baek's ears gave away and so did his cheeks.

 

"You like him" Kyungsoo stated slowly letting it sink with himself as well and this time Baekhyun seemed to have heard him as he turned to Kyungsoo like a spring was attached to him.

"You like him too, don't you?" Kyungsoo said again in a teasing tone.

"What..? I don't!" Baekhyun said hastily his eyes wide which made Kyungsoo laugh. 

"Oh boy! You so like him" Kyungsoo laughed himself not being able to grasp the situation.

"I don't!" Baekhyun shouted getting attention from few other students who were also still there.

"What happened?" Jongdae asked coming to them stopping talking with Lucy about rabbits.

"Nothing!" Baekhyun shouted walking away while Kyungsoo whistled.

"Why do I feel there is something going on but you guys are not telling me?" Jongdae asked scrunching his face.

"Maybe but Let's go find Baekhyun first" Kyungsoo said dragging Jongdae.

"But...."

"And you'll get your answers" That shut Jongdae up.

 

 

 

 ****

 

_I don't like him.._

 

_I don't like him..._

 

 

_I don't like him....._

 

Baekhyun chanted walking as fast as he could before breaking into a run. He ran everywhere around the castle, chanting the same line over and over again.

But before he could get out to the grounds he collided into someone's chest; just like in tales he heard when he was a child it felt surreal.

His lungs were burning, his heart hammering, his legs weak but everything seemed to dull as the person in front of him smiled ," Hi Byun!"

 

 

                   _Shit! I fucking love him._

   

 

 "Byun?" 

 "Byun?"

 "Baekhyun!!" Chanyeol shouted as he saw Baekhyun running away,  _again._

 

 

***

 

 


End file.
